


[Podfic] Remembrance of Time Long Past

by morifiinwe podfic (morifiinwe)



Series: [Podfic] Return to Aman [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Apologies, Audio Format: MP3, Families of Choice, Fourth Age, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Reconciliation, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] Elrond is sailing into the West, in the company of Frodo, Bilbo, Galadriel and many Elves of the High Kindred who will no longer stay in Middle-earth. But before he sets sail, there is one last small matter to be dealt with.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: [Podfic] Return to Aman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Remembrance of Time Long Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remembrance of Time Long Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277940) by [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn). 



> thank you to el (elrohir podfic) for editing this for me <3

Text: [Remembrance of Time Long Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277940)

Author: [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn)

Reader: [morifiinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe%20podfic)

Length: 27:40

Download: [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u25shwvp3culqnj/%255BPodfic%255D_Remembrance_of_Time_Long_Past.mp3/file#)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back! sorry it's been so long. i've started my first year at uni and it's been fun but it's been a lot. please leave comments and kudos on this and the original fic if you enjoyed!


End file.
